


here for what I want

by chairbutmakeitelectric



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Abuse of Power, Coersion, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Multi, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Spoilers for Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, Yandere Ashe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chairbutmakeitelectric/pseuds/chairbutmakeitelectric
Summary: Jeralt is dead and gone, and with him went any of the humanity Byleth had acquired in her time at Garreg Mach. It's time to make a new family.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	here for what I want

**Author's Note:**

> darkfic. Byleth is bad! Ashe is crazy! Dimitri is very confused and fighting off going feral! everyone does bad stuff to each other. take care of yourself and skip this one if your favorite lovely characters being disgusting to each other is going to harm you. don't try this at home. 
> 
> at this point in the game, Ashe is 17 and Dimitri is 18. yes it's problematic, yes it's gross and if that's your kind of thing, keep reading.

Dimitri is saying something. His face is contorted all sad and he’s talking to Byleth. Byleth isn’t listening. My father is dead, she thinks to herself. She is alone. “If there is anything I can do,” Dimitri keeps saying, looking more and more desperate the longer Byleth lets him prattle on.

“Thank you Dimitri, I’ll make sure to let you know.” Byleth’s voice sounds flat and hollow even to her own ears.

Rhea says the hunt is on for Monica, for the Death Knight and Solon and the rest of them. That’s fine, Byleth thinks. I’ll kill them all. She thinks it evenly, calmly.

Ashe smells like the kitchen, like onions sautéing in fat. Ashe smells warm. Byleth is leaning in and smelling his hair in the cathedral while everyone is praying. Ashe is praying. His father is dead too. 

She pulls him aside for close quarters training, says he needs to improve. That’s probably true, she realizes, sparring with him in the training grounds. Ashe is small and soft and fast like a rabbit, he frowns at her.

“Professor, y-you don’t seem like yourself,” he says, catching his breath.

“I’m not sleeping,” she replies simply. 

“Nightmares? I had them too when-when- after I- after Lonato, I-“

Ashe killed his father on Byleth’s orders. “Yeah, nightmares,” Byleth lies.

There’s a knock on her bedroom door right at 10 that night. Byleth isn’t surprised to see Ashe standing outside her door with a lidded mug. She invites him in, and feels something almost like satisfaction at the way he refuses to look below her neck, where she’s wearing only a simple white nightshirt. “I-it’s milk with some herbs,” Ashe chirps, offering the mug. “To help with the nightmares.”

They’re the same height but Byleth is broader, stronger, she’s got more muscle and age and experience. She could overpower him easily. She takes the mug, remembering the words she’d been taught to say. “That’s so thoughtful, thank you.”

Ashe smiles and Byleth drinks. The taste is warm and sweet with a hint of bitterness. He watches her expectantly. “I hope it isn’t too bitter. I added honey but—“

Jeralt had worked so hard with her to teach her how to act like a human being, and it had all finally started to feel natural here at the monastery. For a while, anyways. Jeralt is gone, so it doesn’t really matter, does it? “Not too bitter,” she says, consciously lifting the corners of her mouth to make Ashe feel more at ease. “Thank you.”

“I-I won’t ask you what kind of nightmares you have, but—“

“I dream that I’m all alone.” She lies. “Which... I guess I am now.”

“Oh no, Professor!” Ashe protests, grabbing her hands in his own as emphasis. “You’re not alone. I felt alone too, but you showed me that I’m not.”

“Thank you Ashe,” she says flatly, pausing before taking her hands away and sitting on her bed. Ashe looks at her, concern shadowing his face.

“Do you want— if— I could—“

Byleth shakes her head solemnly. “I couldn’t ask that of you.”

Ashe sets his jaw, determined, and stands up a little straighter. “I think I should stay here tonight and watch over you.” He blushes. It’s very cute. Byleth doesn’t smile but she almost wants to.

That night she sleeps with Ashe in her arms, and wakes up feeling pretty well-rested.

Ashe comes back each night with a mug of herbed milk and climbs into her bed. He’s all lean muscle and hormones, anxiety and concern. She can feel his hard-on rubbing against her legs and ass while he sleeps. It doesn’t feel particularly impressive, but he wakes up every morning in a blushing panic all the same. She pretends not to notice his nerves, but watching him get more and more worked up actually gives her something to look forward to.

They’re lying in the dark waiting to fall asleep, Byleth’s breasts pressed right under Ashe’s face. She strokes his hair and listens to his nervous breathing.

“Do you like anyone?” She asks innocently. She feels his cheeks heat as he stammers out a “m-maybe.”

“You should ask them out,” she continues, combing her fingers through his hair and down the shell of his ear.

Ashe whines so soft and high in his throat at the touch that if she’d been just a little further away, Byleth wouldn’t have been able to hear it. He doesn’t make a sound otherwise. He just shakes his head.

“Why not? Are you worried you’re not experienced enough?”

Ashe goes a little still at that, like he’s considering it, then nods.

“You shouldn’t worry about that at your age. All anyone’s expecting is that you know how to kiss at least.” Ashe doesn’t say anything. “You do know how to kiss right?”

Byleth wets her lips and pulls Ashe towards her. His mouth is soft and nervous, but his little panicked whines and blissed out hums more than make up for what he lacks in technique. She takes his hand and puts it on her breast. He immediately squeezes too hard, too eager.

“Gently,” she chides, sighing into the touch as Ashe’s grip loosens. She lets him touch her, clumsy and impatient and nervous. She slides her tongue into his mouth and he’s almost too overwhelmed to kiss back. Ashe should be embarrassed at how awkward he is with her, but there’s something comforting about it, so Byleth moans softly and smiles at him. She reaches under his nightshirt, wrapping her hand around him in a few teasing strokes. Ashe gasps, bucking his hips into her hand. “Oh Professor,” he swoons.

She positions him on his knees and lies down with her head in his lap, taking his sweet little cock into her mouth and letting him play with her breasts as she sucks him.

Ashe seems to remember to be gentle at first, the way he skids his palms across her skin and kneads at her, teasing his fingers at her nipples, feels pretty good. But the longer she sucks, the rougher he gets, grabbing greedily, pinching her, putting a hand on her head, pressing her down deeper. Getting his whole dick in her mouth hadn’t been hard. It’s little but it’s cute, probably doing more for her enjoyment twitching in her mouth than it could manage in her pussy. But then Ashe is fucking her face, whispering “oh Professor, oh, oh I’m gonna— I love you” and cumming into her mouth. She almost spits it all back into his mouth when she kisses him, but decides to swallow most of it first.

“Hah, hah, hah, oh Professor, that was amazing.” Ashe does recoil a little at the bitter salty taste, the cooling stickiness she transfers to his own lips, but he softens against her quickly, melting in her arms. Ashe falls asleep sucking her breast, and Byleth uses his sleeping hand to rub herself to a pretty mediocre climax. 

That night Ashe wakes up no less than four times to masturbate, his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he takes in the Professor’s sleeping form with a fervent hunger. The more he does it the more he wants to. She’s so soft, so beautiful, so kind, and she’d chosen Ashe. She could have had anyone and she chose Ashe. He’s giddy thinking about it, stroking himself, shooting onto her pale, wide stomach. They’ll get married, he thinks. They’ll start a family of their own. They’ll be good parents. He’ll make love to her every night forever until they die. The calm of orgasm quickly dissolves, burned up by desire. Ashe wants to cry. He’s never felt anything so strongly in his life. He’s so happy that he’s angry, somehow. He presses a kiss to her forehead, wiping the clear, thin semen off of her. 

I love you, he thinks. I love you so much. There’s no way he can sleep now. He shifts to the foot of the bed and lifts the covers, looking at the Professor’s bare legs and feet. Even her feet are beautiful, he thinks. Her arches are high, her toes shapely. Her legs are well muscled and thick, a light dusting of dark hair going up them. It all looks so soft. She shifts in her sleep and her legs part, and it hurts so much to be hard again, but that doesn’t stop Ashe. His cock aches from over stimulation, but he can see pretty well in the dark, and the v of her… of her... the way the pillow softness of the tops of her thighs part to reveal a tidy thatch of treasured humidity. Ashe’s mouth waters. His dick throbs. He wants to taste her. He wants to taste her and thrust into her and make her his more than anything. He doesn’t even mean to put his hands on her thighs and duck his head down to kiss them. It just happens.

“Ashe? What’re you doing? Come back to sleep,” the Professor whines, rolling over, depriving him of what he needs.

But they have time, right? He gets in bed behind her. “I’m sorry,” he whispers, kissing her hair, spooning her. 

“Mmm,” she says, grabbing the arm he’s put around her and holding it tight.

Ashe’s chest feels so warm. “I love you,” he whispers. He cums dry, grinding against her sleeping form, thanking the Goddess for his good luck.

The next day Ashe can’t focus on anything. Everything the Professor does is just fuel to his flame. She smiles at other students, though, touches their shoulders and praises them in her flat, strange way. Ashe finds he doesn’t like that. He doesn’t like that at all. It takes hours for the right time, but Ashe finally finds a pretext to pull her into a dark alcove and kiss her. “I miss you,” he says, grabbing her ass under her cape, grinding against her thigh. She pushes him away, hard. 

“Not now, Ashe.” She sounds angry. There’s no affection in her eyes. It hurts where she pushed him. She is much stronger than he is. That’s not fair, he thinks.

That night the Professor doesn’t comment on the milk tasting different than usual, but her eyes go half lidded in a few minutes, and Ashe strips them both naked, having to do the bulk of the work for her. She’s slurring her words and unable to stand. Not so strong now, huh?

“That’s alright Professor,” he soothes, laying her down on the bed. “Let me take care of you.” It’s the best light Ashe has ever seen her naked body in, and he is thrilled beyond words at her incredible beauty.

“Ashe?? Wha- dyou...?” She tries to ask, trailing off.

Ashe just kisses her, enjoying the taste of the honey-sweet milk in her mouth, hands on her beautiful breasts. He kisses down her throat and sucks on her nipples. He imagines the moans and encouragements she would be making it she could and smiles proudly. He’s so hard and so excited. “Are you a virgin?” he asks her.

“Nuh-uh,” she says sleepily.

“That’s good,” Ashe purrs, kissing down the pale thickness of her belly. “I don’t want to wait until marriage either.”

He kisses down and down, forcing himself to ignore the enticing heat between her legs so he can kiss the thighs he’s been dreaming of all day.

When he parts her legs though, the smell of something deep and musky is more than he can resist. He lets the wispy dark hairs tickle his nose, and her hips do twitch a little at the first press of his mouth against her mound.

“I love you so much,” he says. “I’m going to make you feel good.” And parts her lips with his fingers to lick a long stripe up the center of her cunt. It tastes so good, so complex, so animal. He isn’t sure what will feel good, and next time he’ll ask for her advice. Now he’s just enjoying the taste of her, feeling her swell and moisten against his mouth. 

“I love you so much,” he repeats, sinking his cock into his wonderful professor. She is so warm, so wet, so good around him. Her eyelids flutter a little, her face slack. Nothing has ever felt this good before. “Oh Goddess,” Ashe moans, and kisses her, thrusting shallowly into her a few times and then cumming, shooting his seed deep into her body. He kisses all over her face, feeling himself going soft and sensitive inside her. He’s smiling so much it hurts. “I love you Professor.” She makes a noise. Probably saying she loves him too.

~

Dedue had woken him up about strange noises coming from the Professor’s room. Dimitri doesn’t even get dressed, just runs down the stairs in his blue sweats. The door is unlocked and he finds Ashe, ASHE of all people, on top of a limp, lifeless Professor, fondling her body and thrusting into her. Dimitri pulls Ashe off in a flash, slamming him against the wall and going to check on the Professor. She’s alive, he’s happy to see, but barely conscious. There’s a mug on the table that smells strongly of something he cannot recognize. 

“Professor?” Dimitri asks. Her eyelids twitch.

“Professor!?” He opens one gingerly, and it feels like she’s looking at him.

“‘Mitri...” is all she says. 

Dimitri is so enraged he barely takes in the sight of the Professor’s naked body, sweaty and beautiful in the flickering candlelight. “I am going to kill him,” he growls, turning towards Ashe, who is floundering naked on the floor, detestable little dick still hard and wet. Dimitri descends on him, wrapping his hands around his throat to choke the life out of him.

“Mm-mm!” The professor protests. “Don’t,” she manages.

Dimitri stops. He’s never been able to stop before. Ashe is unconscious but alive. How had this happened? Dimitri wants to destroy something. Anything. He can’t believe he failed to protect her this way. He starts to cover her with a sheet but stops when he sees how much sweat and semen is on her body.

“Basin, door,” she says, and Dimitri looks and finds a wash basin, pitcher of water and washcloth next to the door.

Byleth is coming back to herself— she’s always had a stronger constitution than most. Dimitri has never looked more appealing to her than he does now, gently wiping down her body and grinding his teeth, flushed a deep red in embarrassment and fury. His hands are shaking, especially the lower they go.

“Professor, I—“ he chokes out, looking at her unsure, hand paused over her mound.

“Gentle,” she urges, watching him bite his lip and nod, tears threatening to fall down his lovely cheeks.

He’d been doing fine up until then, but she’s psyched him out, and he presses the cloth down harder than he means to. She hisses even though it doesn’t really hurt.

Dimitri drops the cloth, horrified, and the tears do start falling now. “Professor, I am so sorry. My hands, my cursed hands! I am useless at delicate work.”

“‘ts fine,” she soothes, drinking in his anguish. “‘ll be able to do it n a sec.” She makes a show of trying to move and falls back heavily on her back.

“No!” Dimitri insists, really crying now, climbing onto the bed with her and parting her legs. “I will do it.” His cheeks are wet against the insides of Byleth’s thighs, his breath hot and enticing against her pussy. At first he just licks her with tentative, steady laps, but his breathing picks up fast. She can feel the twitch of his sobs in his mouth as he licks her clean. Some of Ashe’s cum dribbles out of her pussy and Dimitri gets it quickly. “‘Nside,” she explains, and Dimitri follows, slotting his lips at her entrance and sucking, his tongue following, licking into her as best it can. Byleth would have thought that Dimitri would spit it out like snake venom, but he doesn’t stop. He’s swallowing it all, she realizes, and his nose bumps against her clit in a way that makes her moan and buck her hips.

The worst thing about whatever Ashe had given her was that it dulled her senses, but those are coming back, even if she still feels very weak and tired. And what a time for them to come back. She had seen glimpses of this Dimitri on the battlefield, but Dimitri horny with murderous intent is definitely preferable to Dimitri trying to be honorable in his dumb little cape.

His mouth feels good. She can’t imagine there’s much more to clean, but Dimitri is just sucking and kissing her cunt, making out with it, moaning into all her wetness and nerve endings. She looks down and sees his eyes are closed. He almost looks peaceful. That won’t do.

“Dimitri,” Byleth moans.

He pulls away, panicked, as if she’d woken him from a trance.

“Professor! I- I am so sorry! Professor, oh forgive me, I—“

“Kiss me,” she sighs, as seductive and vulnerable and feminine as she can manage. 

Dimitri scrambles up the bed to face her, face wet and pink and shining in the candlelight. His dick is visibly hard through his shorts, and Byleth is thrilled to feel how big it is when he curls up next to her and kisses her. Dimitri’s mouth tastes like pussy and cum and sleep. She licks into it, sucking all the taste out, enjoying Dimitri’s anxious groan at the sensation. He’s shaking again. It’s cute but she also wonders what happened to that monster who had almost killed Ashe. She realizes she can move her hand, so she palms Dimitri’s cock, and he surges against her, moaning.

Too nice still. She tries something else, pulling away. “‘M sorry,” she says. “I still feel him in me.”

Dimitri’s eyes darken. “Let me kill him.” 

Byleth shakes her head. “No. Need you. Need you to fight him inside me.” 

It’s stupid and doesn’t make any sense. But Dimitri is stupid, so it works. His nostrils flare and cheeks get even redder as he pieces together her meaning, and he’s peeling his clothes off in no time. The prince of Faerghus is well-built, dick big and hard, the head gorgeous and pink peeking out of a thick foreskin. He stops before entering, looking at her pussy with anger and fear and dread.

Just fuck me you big idiot, Byleth thinks. “Please Dimitri,” she begs. “Only you can get him out.”

He bares his teeth, lining himself up and slamming into her. Byleth groans deep involuntarily. Fuck yes. “Deeper,” she encourages, and Dimitri complies, grabbing her legs and folding her in half, pinning her down and kissing her, thrusting deep, hitting her too hard but still good. She reaches a hand down to rub her clit. Finally.

Something wet hits her face and she looks up to see that Dimitri is still crying. She feels her face smile without her permission. Is this how Jeralt felt when she cried for him? Dimitri’s eyes are closed and the tears stream down his cheeks. His teeth are clenched. Byleth starts to laugh, but Dimitri shifts their angle a little, and hits somewhere that’s all hot and good and right inside her. “There,” Byleth says, her eyes rolling up into her head, speeding up the hand on her clit, body going tense as her orgasm rips through her. She’s exhausted afterwards, but wraps her arms around Dimitri all the same, kissing his wet cheeks.

“Dimitri,” she says, and he opens his eyes, looking at her as he continues pumping his hips. “That’s enough. Get Ashe.”

“Professor, I—“ He’s starting to beg her. Of course he is. It’s his first time and he wants to finish.

She shakes her head. “Off.”

He obeys, wincing as he pulls out of her, muscles tensed as he climbs off the bed. Dimitri lifts Ashe’s unconscious body so easily. “Bring him to me,” she says. And he does, tossing Ashe onto the bed.

“Ashe raped me,” Byleth says, which is actually basically true, watching the fire start burning in Dimitri’s eyes again. “He violated me. He took advantage of my trust and invaded my body.”

“I will kill him for you, Professor. Please, please let me kill him.”

She suppresses the smile she wants to smile so badly. “No. Show him how it feels to be violated.” Byleth knows a little bit of healing magic and she uses it on Ashe, waking him up with a slap. Ashe’s eyes snap open, looking from her to Dimitri, confused. “Professor?” He asks.

“You shouldn’t have drugged me, Ashe.” She says, and he shrinks in on himself.

“But Professor, I—“

“Silence,” Dimitri barks, grabbing Ashe’s face.

“Your Highness?”

Dimitri doesn’t answer, he just yanks Ashe’s mouth open and sinks his cock down his throat. Ashe gags and chokes immediately, looking at Byleth betrayed and miserable.

“Breathe through your nose,” she coos a little sarcastically, bending down to whisper in his ear. She continues when she’s sure Dimitri won’t hear her. “You’ll be alright. I love you Ashe, don’t worry. I’m not mad. But Dimitri’s mad and he’s all alone. Show him what a good family we could be together. Be nice to him.” Ashe just makes another choked gagging sound, but he nods slightly. 

Byleth looks back up at Dimitri and he’s long gone, eyes closed, cruelly chasing his pleasure down Ashe’s throat. “Breathe steadily through your nose Ashe,” she directs. “Good, that’s so good. Now move your tongue, stroke the underside of his cock with it.” Ashe furrows his brow, but clearly tries, because Dimitri groans. “That’s it, Ashe. I’m so proud of you.” She takes Ashe’s hands, placing them on Dimitri’s hips, moving them up and down. “See? Caress him. Be kind to him.” She moves them back to cup Dimitri’s ass, skating them across the planes of muscle and skin. “You’re doing so well Ashe, thank you. I knew I could count on you.” She kisses his cheek. “Show him how much you love him.”

Ashe’s eyes sink shut and his expression goes slack and sweet. She wants to watch Dimitri fuck him, but by the way his hips are stuttering, that probably won’t happen tonight. She sits up, reaching for Dimitri’s face. “Dimitri?” He’s gone, somewhere else completely, fucking Ashe’s face mercilessly. “Dimitri,” she repeats.

Dimitri’s eyes open only halfway. He’s breathing hard, flushed and sweating, but the animalistic rage is still there. She kisses him, and feels him soften. “Look at Ashe,” she says smiling, biting her lip a little at Dimitri’s expression when he takes in Ashe, eyes closed and happy, taking Dimitri’s cock like an angel. “You fixed him, Dimitri. You brought the good Ashe back to us.”

“I—?”

“Yes,” Byleth urges. “You saved us.” She kisses him again.

“I did?” Dimitri’s hips falter, but Ashe urges them on with his hands. He must be doing something with his tongue because Dimitri’s eyes go unfocused. “Yes, I- I must have.”

“I love you Dimitri. You’re not alone anymore.” Byleth shoves her tongue into his mouth and feels him shake and come apart in her arms, cumming down Ashe’s throat and moaning against her lips. She breaks the kiss when she feels Ashe’s mouth pressing tentative little kisses up her neck, turning and kissing his red, exhausted little mouth.

“I love you too Professor,” Dimitri says, catching his breath and sounding a little confused.

A trail of spit connects Ashe and Byleth’s mouths, but Ashe looks up at Dimitri with an adoring expression that makes Byleth almost a little jealous. “I love you your Highness,” Ashe says, throat raw and sore. He closes his eyes, tilts his head back and parts his lips, waiting for DImitri to close the distance.

“Um, I love you too Ashe,” Dimitri says, blushing fiercely and leaning down to kiss Ashe. Byleth watches the expression on his face change from awkward confusion and embarrassment to one of acceptance to one of hunger. Ashe wraps his arms around Dimitri’s neck and opens his mouth, accommodating Dimitri’s tongue. Byleth takes Dimitri’s hands and puts them on Ashe’s little ass, and Ashe moans, pressing his dick against Dimitri.

She smiles, lying back on her pillows and watching her students make out. She feels herself getting sleepy. It’s late. She’ll blow out the candle and tell everyone to come to bed soon. But for now, she’s content to watch Dimitri and Ashe explore each other’s mouths.

Dimitri’s dad is dead too, she remembers, laughing to herself. How stupid. Who needs dads anyways?

**Author's Note:**

> uh, I don't really know what happened. I was working on another yandere Ashe/Dimitri thing and then I was like "nah I need this too" and just spat it out into my notes app. no beta. it's kind of batshit. maybe it's bad?? idk I thought it was hot. sorry. I'm on my way to the guillotine don't worry. more yandere Ashe to come in future works. I love that little guy.
> 
> also there's a ton of characters with dead dads??? maybe byleth should start a dead dads club???


End file.
